Curious Canimals: What is it?(Lost 2008 series)
Canimals is a series where curious animals made out of cans experience the world in unique ways, but there is also a beta of the Canimals series which follows the title "Curious Canimals: What is it?". These episodes have the same length as the original episodes of Canimals, but they were rarely heard in the community of Canimals. I have only found three of these episodes: There is only one small flaw, there are separate versions of the Balloon episode, and there is the version that does not feature dialouge: The Canimals looked different and there were 7 Canimals and their names are:Cuckoo, Paul, Pal, Nia, Tuki, Chad, Boba, and Nao, Some of these Canimals made it into the real series with different names, as there were new Canimals like Mimi, and Leon. There was only one clip from the unnamed 2008 episode of Canimals at the end of the credits where the skunk kills the dogs in a small fart explosion, and the explosion expanded into a large explosion that killed the cats, all pieced together. The other beta episodes dissapeared into the dark web of Voozclub, where they can only be accessed by URL, because there are no links on the homepage of Voozclub. These episodes were forgotten and only people who searches the unpopular and unknown can find these episodes. If you find more episodes or screenshots of any other episodes in the series, please post on this page. There is one thing about the 2008 I also found out, it is that it wasn't FOUND on Voozclub, instead, it was found on Facebook as he said in the comments below, if you click the Youtube button on the bottom, so that must have meant that it wasn't only found on VOOZclub, but on the most popular social media website called Facebook. Maybe it would be easier to find these episodes. Good Luck hunting! There is another video I have found on Youtube that probably follow the lost series of Curious Canimals: What is it?, as the title card said Curious Canimals: What is distinct between the beta version and the real version is that there is one person narrating the stories of Canimals, as in the original versions, people did not acknowledge them. There is also a new clip I found in the credits of the real version of Canimals, it starts at the beginning of this video where a Siamese cat sniffs out a can and runs away, while the Canimals lean back a little, and unlike the rest of clips that was aired on Youtube, this one was never seen as a whole. Do you see how Fizzy, or in this case, Chad was colored. You see, in the real version of Canimals Fizzy's can color is all blue, as in the pilot series, her colors were purple with hearts around her. This has to be a beta testing or a full episode not found for years and years to come. All of the episodes come from VOOZclub, so there must be an abandoned series of Canimals still hidden on the internet: There were also title cards on the internet that was shown, but it was not acknowledged that much: There is also another episode that caught my attention the other day, and it might have involve Fizzy, or Chad in this case. I named it "Bigger Animals", because I based this off a clip fragment that was shown at the end of the credits, and here is a screenshot, and it must have been part of this lost series, : If you want to learn more about this episode, please click here. I also found this picture lately on a Scratch project made by a cool kid named EDMAN224, and he explained it really well, and what was really interesting is that there are episodes from 2010, and I didn't think there were episodes from 2010 that were found today, and besides EDMAN224, there was a 2008 episode, too, and that was the skunk episode, if you are viewing this, click here to see the skunk episode, and if I am wrong, please post a video on this wikia and we can talk about this, and I almost forgot about THIS picture: I actually found the owner of this picture, and he might be right here, finally, BUT...it is in spanish, so I recommend translating this page for more information about the series. This website might seem silly, but to me, it is a treasure as a Canimal fan myself. If you have find more media about this lost series, please post it in the comments below. What a smart boy! That's all for now. By the way, doesn't Nia look a little surprised of what is in the box, if you know what is in the box, tell me in the comments below. hehe References http://lostmedia.wikia.com/wiki/Canimals:_Bigger_Animals https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yy45uX3049Q https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=Canimals+2008+ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mWYYpwp2Dc&t=160s https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/101842937/ http://www.panoramaaudiovisual.com/2009/10/06/canimal-de-brb-internacional-sobresale-en-cannes/ Category:Partially Found Media Category:2008 Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Internet Media